A hearing device comprises a microphone which receives acoustic signals. The received acoustic signals are processed where the processing may include amplification of the data. The processed signals are transmitted to a receiver of the hearing device which converts the processed signals into another acoustic signal e.g. with a larger amplitude at certain frequencies. The receiver broadcasts the other acoustic signal towards the tympanic membrane of a user of the hearing device.
The broadcasting of the other acoustic signal can cause the receiver and the hearing device to vibrate which vibrations may be transmitted back to the microphone resulting in an unwanted feedback loop thereby putting a limitation on the amplification which the hearing device may deliver to the user.
Therefore, Applicant of the subject application determines that it would be advantageous to reduce the transmission of vibrations generated by the receiver to the rest of the hearing device.